Devils Tower
by xain666
Summary: Based on the real haunting in New Jersey. Jill previous character of mine, Dean, and Sam go to burn the bones of some vindictive ghost up until it starts playing mind games and picks them off one by one.
1. Chapter 1

**New story**!!! **Everything about this story is based on real facts, up until the action gets started. Devil's tower is a real place, and the myth that goes with it on this first chapter is true. is where I got the haunting from and its facts. The rest is all up to my imagination. Even Remote lounge and everything in it is a real place, my brother goes there. lol. Oh and Jill was in my story Everything leads to something else, but you don't really have to read that unless you want to know her character and relationship to the boys. I hope you enjoy and stay tuned for the next few chapters till the end. Alright, thats enough authors note. Enjoy.**

* * *

  


Chapter One: 

Remote Lounge. The perfect place for a local cop to get drunk out the wa-zoo. It was a typical bar, the only difference was the cameras and computers inside. Despite the nature of them being there for others to monitor you and ask you to join them, it made the place one of the safest bars in town. One reason why a cop would choose that place over any other. When you walked in the place you were sent to your location, wherever you felt like sitting or wherever the hostess sat you. Each booth or private room had a computer placed in front of you. It acted as a monitor. You were able to watch over every one in the joint, making Jill's goal ten times easier to obtain. It gave you privacy, allowing you to meet whoever you want rather then people just coming up to you and having to physically push them away.

Jill sat in her own private booth, the private booths were usually meant for sex, but Jill used it as privacy. She was drinking like the rest of the place but keeping to a limit. She was there for one reason and one reason only, find the cop and squeeze him for information. She was on her tenth beer, ready to order another ten from frustration. Over the past three days she had been going to Remote Lounge, hoping Mr. Ronfield would show up. And each day every damn guy in the lounge sent her a stupid message on her computer asking her to join them in their booth. It's what the monitor was for, to make friends, you see someone you like and you invite them to your group, something Jill wasn't to interested in. She sat there watching her monitor, scanning over the main lounge for her source of information. _Gotch'ya!_ Jill zoomed in on her screen, trying to confirm the man's identification as Mr. Ronfield. Before she could get a clearer shot of his mug, a message popped up on her screen, blocking her view. It was from one of the various men that had hit on her the previous night. Jill read the message silently:

**Hey sweet thang. Can I buy you a beer? **

Jill looked up at her camera, flashing a quick smile, letting it fade an instant later. She placed her hands over the keyboard, typing her message in the matter of a quick second. Her own message popped up on the screen right below the one she received.

**Actually, I'd rather have the money. **

It took several seconds for him to respond to her.

**Again with your smart comments, it only makes me want you more.**

Jill rolled her eyes at the remark he made. How many times did she have to reject one man? Before she could respond another message from him popped up.

**How did a girl like you get to be so beautiful sweetheart? **

Sweetheart… that's funny. If Jill was anything, it definitely wasn't a sweetheart.

**I must've been given your share. Now leave me alone.**

She ex-ed out the conversation and focused back on her screen. There he was, it was definitely Mr. Ronfield, same exact face as in the newspapers. He was sitting in front of the bar maid ordering shots, of what she wasn't sure, she didn't really care either. As long as he was wasted enough to spill out his life story then things would be just dandy. Jill had a smile on her face, not realizing it had crept there. Another message popped up, blocking her view.

**That smile is so edible. Let me come over and lick it off. **

It was someone else this time, someone new and stupid. Jill rose from her seat and headed toward the door. Before she stepped out the booth she faced the camera, shooting a smile and flashing her middle finger in its direction.

She walked her way out of the room and to the main lounge. It was filled with a large crowd, people who didn't care for privacy or just felt like getting freaky on the dance floor, looking for some nooky nooky tonight. It looked like fun to be honest, grinding up on some guy that you were most likely to forget all about the next morning. Hakuna Matata right? Worked for the Lion King so why not for us too? Here's a reason, life it is not a Disney movie, its more dangerous. Leave with the wrong guy and your dead… literally. Jill wasn't a teenager anymore, she knew better, and at the moment she had a job at hand. Otherwise, the free spirit in her would consider joining the people on the dance floor.

The place seemed like a club more then anything, the music, the dancing, the whole look in general. Jill walked her way through the crowd, pushing people aside to get to Mr. Ronfield. The man was in his early thirties, maybe mid. He had short black wavy hair, stopping just below his eyebrows. His body was that of a regular Bally's Total Fitness member. Just right for his physique, not a beef head or body builder, just a man that liked to keep in shape. _There's one cop that doesn't eat donuts._ Jill thought as she sat herself beside him. He wore a plain white T that clung to his chest from sweat and loose blue faded jeans with black Adidas that matched his black spring jacket. He sure didn't look thirty but facts proved otherwise. He sat hunched over his seat as if he was protecting his shot glass from everyone around him. His hair dangled over his eyes, making it hard to see his face. The man looked half beaten to death, maybe not physically but emotionally. You couldn't blame him though, losing your only child will do that to you.

Jill cleared her throat, ready to strike up a conversation with him.

"Hot in here aint it?" She lifted her hand in the air, one finger slightly curled calling the bar maid over. Mr. Ronfield stared up from his cup to Jill, looked her up and down and faced his glass again.

"Yeah." A man of few words. A real conversationalists.

The bar maid smiled her best business smile and asked, "What will you be having today Ms. Turrand?"

"A beer please. Any kind."

Mr. Ronfield glanced back over at Jill, "You must come here a lot. Jasmine doesn't just remember anybodies name." His voice was raspy, definitely not from his drinking. No, it was from years of smoking, a smokers voice.

He was right though, she had been there a lot in the past three days, to bad Jasmine didn't know her real name. Jasmine walked back in their direction placing Jill's beer in front of her and attended another individual.

"You must come here a lot as well if you know Jasmine like that."

He finally sat upright, twisting in his seat to face her.

"Names Ronald." His hand reached over to the middle of them, waiting for her to clasp it. _Ronald Ronfield, Ron Ronfield, Ron Ron… before the nights over I have to call him that at least once_.

"Tiffany." Jill took his hand in hers and shook it firmly, his grasp was a little weak showing the drinks he had so far were taking effect on him.

Within the hour Ron had one too many drinks then what he could handle. It was time for her to dig for information on what she came here for.

"So Ron, you said you had a daughter. What happened?"

His body slightly swayed back and forth, giving her the impression of Jack Sparrow. She smiled at the thought. He paused for a moment, trying to focus his glare on her.

"I did?" His face scrunched up for a brief moment and settled back into it's charming older man glow. Jill nodded her head to the question and he continued. "She died last month."

"I'm so sorry, how?"

He took another sip of his drink starring at his hands around the cup.

"You know Devils tower?"

"Mm-hum."

"She went up there with her boyfriend when I was on duty. I told her not to go and grounded her but she went anyway."

"Why didn't your wife stop her?"

"Her mother died during labor."

That was one fact Jill didn't know. "Go on."

"Well she went up there…" He paused for a brief second, looking up at his eyebrows as if trying to remember the rest. "She… they disappeared. Their car was there, but they weren't." He stared back down at his hands on the cup, you could clearly see he was squeezing it between both palms, trying not to let out any anger.

"Does the cops have any leads?"

"Cops? I am a Cop. What kind of cop am I? Cant even protect my own child. I told her not to go, I forbade it."

"Why did she go in the first place."

"For a good scare. She was always into that kind of stuff, zombies, ghosts, hauntings. You name it and she loved it. She read about the devils tower on some site… weirdnj dot com. There had been so many missing people from that location that it made it all the more scarier for her."

"So she went to check it out." It was more of a statement then a question.

"I told her it wasn't safe."

Ron lifted his hand for another order of drinks but Jill grabbed his wrists before Jasmine could spot him calling her over. He had had enough to drink for the night and Jill wanted him safely home. She sent Jasmine to call for a cab and ask the driver to come in and get Ron since he was too far gone to walk, let alone drive himself home.

Her job here was done, she had gotten as much information as she could from him without upsetting him. You could only push a drunk person so far before the wrong word set them off.

The person Jasmine called wasn't a cab driver, it was one of Ron's closest friends. It seemed to be a usual request to ask from the man since he didn't ask any questions. He shoved his way through the crowd and thanked Jasmine for the call. He lifted Ron, Jill helped him steady the drunken man.

"Thank you."

"Bye Ron Ron." With that, they entered the crowd of dancers and left the building.

Jill finished her last beer, she stood up and realized she was a bit tipsy, something she hadn't been in a very long time. A hand grabbed at her waist as if trying to help her keep steady from the sudden rush she had felt from standing up.

"Thanks Dean." She turned around and pushed the man in front of her away. It was the same scum bucket who offered to lick her smile off her face.

"Sorry hun but my names not Dean."

"No shit." She pushed past him but was stopped as his hand grabbed hold of her arm, just above her elbow. She stared down at his hand on her skin with a disgusted look. He released his grip from her arm. "Don't be so hasty." He inched closer to her, bringing their bodies together. "I think I can make you very happy." A smile curled on the edge of his lips.

Jill took a step back, "Why? Are you leaving?".

His smile quickly faded, but not as fast as she had turned around and walked into the crowd, disappearing like a ghost.

Jill walked to the only door leading in and out of the bar and waited a brief second, signaling a hand gesture in the air. From each side of the bar came two grown men. Both tall but one taller then the other. They had been there the whole time, keeping an eye on Jill.

"Did you get what we came for?"

"C'mon Dean… what do I look like? Of course I did."

"Was that guy bothering you?" Sam looked over the crowd at the guy making his way toward them.

"Don't worry about it, nothing I cant handle."

"Good cause he's coming this way."

Jill let out a heavy sigh. "God he's persistent. Let's go."

The three of them walked out the double doors leaving the man to walk up to the only empty space in the bar.

* * *

It was about two in the morning when they reached the hotel they were staying at. Jill rushed to Sam's laptop to check out the link Ron had mentioned to her. Sam and Dean followed in after her, Dean kicking off his shoes and Sam attending to help Jill. Jill glanced over at Dean who had just flipped on the television set and made himself comfy on the bed. 

"Sometimes I think you _want_ me to hurt you." He turned it off immediately.

"What are we dealing with?" Dean got up from the bed and walked behind Jill, standing on Sam's left.

"Okay, so this 'Devils Tower' is actually a clock tower, the centerpiece of an estate called Rio Vista. The legend goes that the man that owned it had it built for his wife so she could have a view of New York without actually having to go there. The owners name was Riondo, he was cheating on his wife. When she was at the top window of the clock tower one night, she found her husband outside with another woman. It says here that she jumped down the center of it, or might have hung herself."

"Suicide." Sam twisted the laptop so he could see the symbols on the page better. "That's satanic markings."

Jill didn't need the laptop, she had finished reading it before discussing it with Sam and Dean.

"Its said that at one point it housed evil rituals by Satanists early in the century. There's satanic graffiti on the inside walls."

"There's a lot of history behind this place." Dean leaned in next to Sam to look at the pictures.

"Yea, a lot of bad history. Get this, something bad happened to the Satanists group forcing them to leave the site, no one knows what."

"Yeah well those idiots tend to get scared of the wind if it blows to hard during their fake rituals." Dean said it with disgust. It was a little annoying to know that there were people out there trying to bring evil into the world while you tried to get rid of it.

"True… even so the devil's tower isn't just called the devil's tower for nothing. There's supposedly a curse that if you drive around the place a bunch of times the spirit of the woman takes control of your car and crashes it, killing whatever girls there are inside the vehicle. Or the devil appears in front of you… which I doubt. Some say if you approach the place you can almost see people in the windows, which is impossible because the place is completely sealed up."

"So we're dealing with a pissed off suicide spirit who targets girls?" Dean asked.

Sam spoke up before Jill could answer his question. "Not necessarily, it says here that about twelve girls have gone missing after visiting the place, along with nine boys."

"So we got some anti social bitch who just hates everybody." It wasn't a question, Dean ran his hand over his face before pulling a seat next to Jill. Sam stayed standing.

"Well the place is huge, there's some under ground tunnels that were in progress that stretched out from beneath the main clock tower. There's a ornately decorated mausoleum and chapel located to one side of the tower."

"The bodies in the mausoleum right?"

If only, the job would have been a hundred times easier if they knew where the body was located so they could just torch the bitch. But that wasn't the case, they never caught a break.

"No Dean, its not. The body was moved a while back after Riondo passed away. Says she might be hidden in one of the tunnel branches, no ones sure." Dean leaned back in his chair waiting to hear the rest, his legs stretched out in front of him, crossing at his ankles, his hands folded on his lower stomach. "The tower is completely gated and locked. Doors and windows sealed shut, absolutely no entrance or exit."

Jill eased back in her seat, all the information they had needed was now out in the open. What they would do with it was up to the boys. She wasn't to eager to go on a hunt where she would be the main victim.

Sam shut the laptop and took a seat, all three of them sitting there in silence. Contemplating on what there next step was for the hunt.

"I'm up for a scavenger hunt." Dean unfolded his hand and sat upright in his chair, glancing between Sam and Jill.

"Tomorrow night?" Sam asked looking over at Jill. He too wasn't so happy with the fact that Jill would be the main target of the spirit.

Jill stared at the laptop, _Twelve girls and nine boys… and that's only the ones that were missing_, "What's the prize after I win the scavenger hunt?" She looked up at the boys and smiled an uneasy smile, it was a mix of confidence and maybe fear. Something about this hunt was making her feel on edge. "I'm in." She said with a crooked smile, her breath slightly shaky.

Their hunt was officially on. Yippee…

* * *

**R&R please. I hope you like it so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, now the fun begins. So please enjoy reading. I'm having fun with this story, I hope you like.**

* * *

Chapter 2:

They left their hotel room once dark settled in, around nine p.m. The tower was a huge landmark, they were able to see it as they drove up the tall hill to the entrance. Around them was all woods, the wind swayed the tops of the trees and whistled through the branches. It gave off the impression of some spooky Hollywood movie scene.

"I swear, its like the movie wrong turn." Jill whispered in the back seat.

"Maybe we'll bump into Eliza Dushku." Dean smiled sinfully, glancing into the rear view mirror to get a look at Jill's reaction. She had none, her face was completely bare of all emotions. She stared out the front windshield as the tower grew in her sight.

When they got out the vehicle they all hovered around the trunk, equipping themselves with their best and most favorite of weapons. Jill immediately went for her Beretta M92FS, a beautiful piece of artillery with a black grip and a deliciously smooth and shiny silver barrel. She slid it in her hip holster along with a few magazine clips for extra ammo. On the other side of her holster she fastened a SIGPRO SP2009 Along with 9mm parabellum rounds. A handgun made mostly from polymer, making it light and easy to use. She slipped a small silver survival knife into the sheath that wrapped around her upper arm for easy access. Dean equipped himself with a Dan Wesson PM1-S-10, a completely silver weapon with a red wood looking grip. He placed it in the back of his pants, his shirt concealing the weapon nicely. Shoved between his ankle and his left shoe was a similar knife then that of which Jill had, the only difference was the length of it. Sam shoved a silver .45 ACP in his pants just as Dean had, he carried a bag full of salt, gasoline, and a lighter for the torching of the body. Jill had always told them to go out and get a holster like she had, but they refused saying that there pants was working fine enough.

"So its completely bordered up?" Sam swung the handle of the bag over his head so it hung over his chest and rested on his hip.

"Yup, but according to the layouts I found a place there should be a hidden door just to the side of the building."

"What about the gates?" Dean asked, slamming the Impala's trunk shut.

"That's what climbing's for." Jill smiled and sprinted to the front gates. As far as she could see, they circled the entire estate, closing it off to any tourists that wanted to check the place out. It didn't help much with the deaths though. Sam and Dean walked slowly behind Jill, scanning the place with their eyes. Jill grabbed onto the bars, shaking it to see how sturdy they were and if climbing it would be too dangerous. The bars were perfectly stable.

"C'mon lets go." Jill pushed off her feet, jumping onto the bars and climbed her way up and over the gate. Sam was next, he threw the bag over to Jill, climbed to the other side and stood beside her. Bringing up the rear was Dean, he had a bit of trouble as his pants got stuck at the top of the gate, one of the steel spikes clung to his pant leg. He kicked his leg free slamming to the floor as a consequence.

"Dean you alright?" Jill held back a laugh at the entire display, Sam on the other hand didn't. Dean sat up on the grass and dirt looking at the hole on his pants.

"These are my favorite pair."

"No one told you to wear them on a hunt, idiot." Jill helped Dean up on his feet. Sam had a smile on his face as he tried to hold in what ever laughter he didn't already let out. Dean picked up the bag and shoved it into Sam's chest.

"Cut it out you two, let's go." Jill led the way, in search of the hidden door.

In the grass where Dean had landed was a large shiny object, glistening in the moonlight. His gun had fallen out the back of his pants and neither of them had noticed.

Along the side of the building was a massive sheet of Ivy plants that crawled up and down the tall building. Jill felt her hands along the wall, searching for any sign of a door.

"Guy's help me out."

"What are we looking for?" Dean asked.

"The door, it should be around here somewhere."

Sam and Dean carefully searched with their hands, sliding their finger tips along the cement and ivy.

"Found it." Sam stated.

Jill and Dean walked over to Sam, he was pulling the heavy cement door open extremely slow. It was camouflaged with ivy sealing the corners and the stone matched the rest of the building, almost impossible to spot even if you were looking for it in pure daylight. Dean grabbed the side of the door, helping Sam pull it in their direction. They opened it just enough for the three of them to walk in.

Jill walked in first, her hand hovering over her Beretta just incase. The boys followed in after her stopping in a large bare room. The only thing in their was a bunch of spray painted satanic mumbo jumbo that decorated the inside walls. An anarchy symbol with the words "Do what thou wilt shall be the whole of the law." was spray painted right across from them. It was supposedly the only law in satanic religion. Beside it was an inverted cross. Something that always made Jill laugh.

"Morons… they take a religious symbol and invert it thinking it makes it evil."

Dean walked up beside her, agreeing with her statement. The truth was that the inverted cross was around long before any Satanists group used it. There was nothing satanic about it, the inverted cross was actually named Peter's cross, a man who asked to be crucified upside down by his own request. And the anarchy sign was a normal drawing that you would find on the cover of rock band albums.

"Someone doesn't know their religion." Sam walked up to the wall and examined the symbols. From behind them was a whistling sound, created by the wind that swept through the door. A rock on rock noise sounded from the doors direction and they all turned their heads. The door was sliding shut, grating up against the stone wall they had pushed it open from. Dean ran to the door, slamming his entire right side into it. A clanking noise reverberated off the walls as the door slammed shut locking them in. The whistling stopped. Dean shoved his shoulders into the door, trying with all his might to push it open. If he hadn't known any better he would have said the door sealed into the rest of the wall as if it had never been there. Sam came up beside him, both of them throwing their weight against it.

Jill watched them knowing it wouldn't budge, it was just their luck to get locked in.

"Help." A voice whispered into Jill's right ear. She spun around pulling her Beretta out of its holster. Nothing was there. A soft weeping noise circled around her as if it was coming from all directions.

"Do you hear that?" She glanced over at the boys who had ignored her question. They stood away from the door with exasperated faces.

"Is there another way out?" Sam asked breathlessly.

Jill scanned her memory for a brief second, as if starring at the blue prints all over again. She licked her lips in fear of the answer. "No, that's the only door. The rest is all sealed off."

"There's got to be another way out." Dean rushed from one side of the room to the other, looking around helplessly.

"Dean there's no other way out. The blue prints only showed this entrance. One way in…one way out."

"Well that door is sealed shut just like the rest of the place! Now spread out and search around for any sign off an exit." Dean disappeared behind a wall far off to the right.

Sam walked up beside Jill, placing a hand on her shoulder. "He's right, we cant just stand here and wait for it to open."

"Help me… please." A pleading voice called out. Jill looked up at Sam, his face full of worry, but not fright or curiosity. He hadn't heard it.

"Dean!" Jill called out feverishly. He ran back around the corner as if someone had just gotten shot.

"What happened?" His figure hovered over her, her head reaching only up to his chin, she had to stare up at him when she spoke.

"There's something in here. It took two of you to open that door, the wind couldn't have shut it so easily."

"Please Jill… help me." It was a child's voice, a little girl, she could hear it clearer now. _It's coming from that door._ Jill glanced over at the door far off to the right, hidden in the darkest part of the room. Her eye sight was always better at night, seeing through the dark for her had become a skill. Dean followed her gaze but saw nothing in the darkness.

"Jill?" Sam grabbed her shoulder, shaking her gently.

Her body began to sweat in a hot flash, her eyes fixated on the door, eyes wide and aware.

"Please… please help me. I want to go home… please."

"Jill!" Dean stepped over to block her view. "If there's something in here, we have to find a way out. You hear me?"

"Yeah."

"You okay?"

Jill looked in front of her, Sam and Dean stood worried. "I'm okay."

"You sure? Last time you broke out in a sweat like that…things didn't go so well."

"Yea, I'm sure."

"Alright, split up. Look for an exit. Meet back here in fifteen."

Dean sounded like his father, precise and taking charge. Jill fought an urge to argue about splitting up, but knew it was necessary to cover more ground. The boys split up, leaving Jill all by herself.

"Jill, please… help me."

Her head swung around, facing the door once again. She pointed her gun to the door and approached it cautiously, her heart beat jumped in her throat. She paused in front of it, considering what she might find behind it. She released one hand from the Beretta, twisting the knob till a clicking sound confirmed it was unlocked and quickly pushed it open. The door made a loud slamming sound as it met with the wall on the other side of it. Jill pushed a hand against the door to keep it open. Below her was a descending staircase.

"Please Jill… please…"

She lowered her gun and stepped down the first stair, her feet lead her down without notice. Suddenly she was at the bottom , looking around in a perplexed state. She was in the underground tunnels, a wet, moldy smell emitted from the hard pounded dirt walls. It seemed to have its own glow in the tunnel, a sort of light only the dark could provide.

"Jill…"

Jill rushed her hand to her side, pulling out a small flashlight just big enough for her delicate, small hands. She clicked it on and pointed it in the direction she thought the noise was coming from. The small beaming strand of light traveled deep into the tunnels, it seemed to go on forever, no turns, no forks in the road, just an endless straight path.

"…please…" The voice wept. "Please…" Before she knew it, Jill was walking further into the tunnel.

* * *

The fifteen minutes passed, it was time to meet up. Sam and Dean walked into the room only seconds apart.

"Anything?" Dean asked, flashlight still out and shinning.

"Nothing. I think Jill's right. I took a look at those blueprints and that door was the only open entrance we could find."

"Yeah well it's stuck shut, there's gotta be another way out of here."

"Maybe Jill had more luck then us… where is she?"

"I don't know." Dean looked around, flashing the surroundings with his flashlight at all the rooms she could have gone through. There was only three doors leading out of the room, one where he went through, one where Sam went through, and the one that lead to the tunnels. Sam was checking the other side of the room for any other rooms, coming up empty handed.

"Sam." Dean voice was low as he stood staring at the open tunnel door. Sam walked up beside him flashing his light in the same direction as Dean, creating a pool of yellow light that vanished into darkness.

"Wasn't that the door she was starring at?" Sam said, voice so low it was barely hearable.

"Shit!" Dean hissed and ran for the door, Sam running up behind him. "She said there was something in here, we left her alone." They marched down the steps like SWAT team members, slightly turned so they ran down sideways. Dean reached to the back of him, glancing over at Sam who already had his .45 ACP out in front of him, pointed down as he ran down the stairs behind his big brother. "She's the typical victim for this bitch and we left her alone." Dean stopped so abruptly that Sam slammed into him. He looked up at his little brother, hands coming out in front of him empty.

"What? What's wrong?" Sam asked cautiously.

"I lost my gun."

* * *

**I always leave chapters off like this, so please don't get mad. lol. Reviews are welcome.**


End file.
